


Unrequited - A Request

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: "Would love to read something angsty with Javier, I don’t think I’ve seen any."My fill of a request sent by an anon on tumblr. Some unhappy angst with Javier, who loved but lost.





	Unrequited - A Request

Deft fingers plucking at guitar strings missed their mark, a misplaced note cutting through the melody like bad footing on a cliff. It took a second for the tune to recover; the hitch gone unnoticed by all but the musically focused. But the player hadn’t diverted his attention from the distraction.  
There on his left sat the love he unwillingly adored. Their attention on the man they were whispering to, laughing mutedly and sharing a drink. His eyes slid away as their hands brushed on the bottle, lips quirking upwards in flirtatious delight. The sight made him sick.

In the late hours he was pining. Longing for the touch of one who’d moved on. One moment their center, the next left out on the side. Over and over he rolled it in his mind, trying to capture a reason or an excuse over why. What was it about him that was never enough?  
This hadn’t been his only badly misplaced love. Once before, another had chosen a different man over him. Back then it had been one of those things, but history repeated itself again. Now he wondered what was wrong with him.

Perhaps it was how tightly he clung to his heart. Too afraid to open up, to let anyone see. He loved hard and too fast. When the right person came along, he couldn’t help himself. Lost in emotion and dreams. From a small hope to a family in one simple thought. Yet, even with his heart and mind set, he had to play the game. Take it slow. Mystery and romance. A poker hand played with losing cards. If only he had shown them sooner.  
Then maybe it would be him in their arms, whispering honey and sweet kisses in the dark.

Dark eyes flickered back to the couple, unnoticed. The two stood, departing the firelight without a second glance. Fingers intertwined, laughter trailing behind them. Before the fingers on the guitar grew still, they were gone. Javier stared after them, broken hearted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ cupofcowboys


End file.
